bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Painting of Penny and Amy
To commemorate their friendship in "The Rothman Disintegration", Amy had commissioned a painting of the two of them, with a confident-looking Amy standing with her left arm draped over the shoulders of an uneasy-looking Penny, which Amy paid $3000 for to give to Penny to honor their friendship. The painting is huge, generally brown in color and considered ugly by most everybody who sees it. Also, Penny's features in the painting are claimed by Bernadette, in her opinion, to be somewhat "masculine". Penny accepts it and with Amy's help, it is mounted on the right side of her entrance doorway. Penny decides to remove it when Amy is not around; however, Amy realizes this and, upset that Penny does not like the painting and assuming that Penny does not value their friendship, takes the painting back. Penny rushes over to Amy's apartment to save their friendship and she takes the painting back. The painting is then remounted next to Penny's entertainment center on the nonexistent wall facing the audience in Apartment 4B and is not seen again until Penny moves her belongings out of her old apartment ("The Property Division Collision"). It gets mounted in what is now Leonard and Penny's apartment again mounted on the nonexistent wall facing the audience next to Leonard's desk. It is also revealed that the artist committed suicide shortly after completing the portrait, which Amy considers will eventually give it considerable resale value. In "The Property Division Collision", after Sheldon and Amy move into Penny's old apartment, Shamy offers the painting to Leonard and Penny; however, it ends up back in Apartment 4B. After Penny talks to Sheldon about Dr. Ramona Nowitzki's interest in him, she tells the Amy in that painting that she tried to tell Sheldon what was going on in "The Long Distance Dissonance". Gallery S5Ep17 - Amy and Penny with the painting.jpg|Amy and Penny with the painting of them. S5Ep17 - Amy with the hanging painting.jpg|Amy is standing beside the painting, as it hangs on the wall. S5Ep17 - Penny and Bernadette look at the picture.jpg|Penny and Bernadette look at the painting. Amy enters with painting.png|Amy enters with Penny's gift. Amy thanks Penny.png|Amy goes on about all the things Penny has done for her. The painting.png|Amy's gift to Penny: a painting of the two. Penny's reaction to the painting.png|Penny's reaction to the painting. Wow! Penny and Bernadette look at the painting.png|Bernadette and Penny stare at the painting. Amy and the painting of her.png|Amy and the painting version of her. Amy tells Penny about the painting.png|Amy tells Penny about how they would have been painted naked in the painting. HW33.jpg|This belongs here. HW31.jpg|Mounted on the wall of 4B. HW29.jpg|Delivering Penny her painting. The painting.png|Amy's gift. HW6.jpg|We're returning this to you. HW7.jpg|Amy's gift to Penny. HW13.jpg|Penny trying to give the painting away. HW14.jpg|You love the painting. Stoarge.jpg|The painting in storage. CL3.png|The invisible painting mounted in 4B. CL61.png|Amy's painting mounted in 4A. HW7.jpg|Offering the painting back to Penny. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:Gift Category:Season 5 Category:Season 10